


Reassurance

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, Fluff, Hugs, Human, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Biphobia, Model, Modeling, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novabomb has insecurities, but Mirage understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

"Get. Off."

"Aww, babe, don't be like that~"

"You have five seconds to take your hands off of me or-"

"Or what?"

Mirage just glared at the younger man who had him pinned down on the floor, knowing there wasn't really much unless he actually wanted to hurt the other, which he didn't. At least not at the moment, but there were times where a good kick was what he had to do to get him to go away. Novabomb was just lucky he was in a good mood today and the photoshoot had already ended.

Novabomb smiled brightly, leaning down to plant soft kisses across his face. "You looked really sexy today."

"I thought you didn't like coming to the set."

"I was curious."

Mirage rolled his eyes, knowing it was more than just that. Novabomb had mentioned before how he wasn't a fan of watching his photoshoots. Though it mainly had to do with the fact that Novabomb would find himself getting excited seeing him "look all sexy" and not being able to touch him. And that sometimes they were boring and he had the attention span of a gnat, so watching him do pose after pose was not as entertaining as playing his Nintendo DS.

But Mirage knew what drew him to this particular shoot. After all, Novabomb wore his heart on his sleeve.

Novabomb planted a soft kiss to his lips, one which Mirage returned. And when Novabomb released his wrists, he stretched them up to wrap around the other's neck, pulling him in deeper. Novabomb giggled before opening his mouth, allowing Mirage's tongue to slip inside.

Even if he was a big pain in the ass sometimes, Novabomb could always get him to relax with some kisses. And Novabomb was certainly skilled when it came to kissing, among other things. And he could tell Novabomb wanted to do those other things now, if the hand moving to his shirt was anything to go by. As much as a good fuck might have done him some good, he would rather wait until they got back home first.

He pinched the back his neck, Novabomb hissing and breaking the kiss to pout.

"Hey~"

"I'm not doing it in my trailer."

"But babe~"

"No." And this no was followed by a firm push, Mirage effectively pushing him off as he sat up. Novabomb pouted, but sat down as he watched Mirage fix himself up. What he wouldn't give to just shower him with love right there on the floor, but when Mirage put his foot down, that was it. So he simply watched his lover stand up and walk over to his dresser to start changing.

He smiled, licking his lips when he took off his shirt. He was so handsome, smooth olive toned skin and a firm lean body... Mirage certainly knew how to make heads turn and hearts flutter.  After all, he fell in love with him at first sight. Who wouldn't when it came to this man?

He bit his lip and fiddled with his thumbs. Novabomb felt like an idiot since he knew there was no reason to be worried. He certainly wasn't jealous either, but... Today's photoshoot was hard for him to watch, but he couldn't look away. It was for some new cologne, so Mirage was posing half naked with... three women. He may have not really understood what was so appealing about women, but he knew that those women would be considered beautiful. Maybe even sexy.

He glanced over Mirage again. He wasn't worried, he knew Mirage would never cheat on him or anyone really, but... Sometimes he had to wonder. Did Mirage ever miss being with women? After all, the man was bisexual and had been with more women than men... And even if he was with men, he generally topped. Now that they were in a relationship, Novabomb was generally the top, though he was always more than willing to bottom if Mirage wanted to do him instead.

But he didn't have breasts or a pussy. He was a guy through and through who loved men, men like his beautiful boyfriend, who had finished getting changed. The model looked at him, raising an eyebrow at his somber expression.

“Nova?”

“Hmmm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“… Do you ever miss being with women?”

“Excuse me?”

Novabomb flinched back. He may have been an idiot, but even he knew when he had worded something wrong. Mirage had told him he had faced a lot of shit from guys because he was bisexual. He had often been excused of being a cheater and a slut just because he also liked putting his dick into a pussy, which was pretty ridiculous but people said it to him anyway…

He knew Mirage would never cheat and had never cheated on anyone in his life. Hell, it had been the exact opposite! People cheated on him, trying to somehow push the blame on his sexuality because they were assholes… And Novabomb would never accuse him of cheating or wanting to cheat.

But that doesn’t mean the thought of being with a woman doesn’t just go away. He didn’t even mean it as an adultery way. Mirage could still fantasize, masturbate to porn, or even have a wet dream, just like any other person did even in a relationship.

“I just… I’m not a girl.”

“I can see that–”

“I just meant do you ever think about it? Not cheating, but… I don’t know, like a wet dream or something.”

Mirage sighed and shook his head. All right, yes, the thought would come up, but mainly in dreams or if he was looking at a dirty magazine. It wasn’t like Novabomb didn’t have his weird sex dreams about doing it with actors or celebrities. But to actually act about those thoughts? He never had an interest. They were just weird thoughts that came up every now and then.

Yes, he did like breasts, but that wasn’t all he liked. If it was, he certainly wouldn’t be with a man that was more or less grossed out by a female’s body. Giving a soft huff, he rubbed his eyes and said, “They come up.”

“Oh…”

“But I don’t want them, Nova. Just like how you have thoughts about guys in magazines, they’re just thoughts. It may come to mind, but… I just want you in the end.”

Novabomb nodded sheepishly. A part of him wished he wasn’t so insecure, but it had honestly been a miracle when Mirage finally agreed to go out with him. Mirage was so popular and always surrounded by attractive men and women all the time… Novabomb didn’t think he was ugly, he actually thought he was pretty cute, but nothing compared to these models and celebrities Mirage was always with. And some of them were actually pretty nice too.

What if Mirage started to like one of them instead? What if he got fed up with him and decided to leave him for someone… better?

A hand suddenly cupped his cheek, causing him to blink and look up. Mirage had squatted down in front of him, a stern look on his face. But his eyes were gentle, as what his hand.

“Nova, trust me, if I wanted to leave you for someone else, I would have done it a long time ago.”

The hand gently slapped his cheek before pulling back.

“You’re a huge pain in the ass and a complete idiot and have the maturity level of a fifteen-year-old. But I plan on being with you for the rest of my life, unless you do something really stupid I can’t forgive you for. I love you, Nova. Stop making me repeat myself.”

Novabomb smiled brightly, his cheeks turning a light shade of red while Mirage just looked more and more embarrassed. The man was never good at expressing his feelings like he was, always getting shy when it came to affection. But Novabomb knew he was always trying, like now, and it was all he could ask for.

Mirage attempted to stand up, only for Novabomb to jump on him and knock him to the ground. He let out a hard grunt, his cheeks reddening when the blue haired idiot crawled on top of him to plant a kiss to his neck.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Good question, I’m still trying to figure it out.”

Novabomb giggled before promptly planting even more kisses to his neck. Mirage rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching a hand to rub his eyes. Thankfully he didn’t have anywhere else to be for the day, so he could spare a couple minutes to just lie here. But if Novabomb tried anything, he was going to kick him where it hurt.

And then neither of them would be happy.   


End file.
